1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 5,6-epineamine having an antibiotic effect against various pathogenic bacteria including antibiotic-resistant microorganisms, and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain neamine derivatives exhibit antimicrobial activities against various antibiotic-resistant microorganisms as reported in J. Antibiotics, 24(10) 711, (1971).
Investigations have been made on aminocyclitol derivatives having antimicrobial activities on antibiotic-resistant microorganisms and it has been found that neamine having a deoxy structure in the deoxystreptamine moiety is also effective against antibiotic-resistant microorganisms.
Also, it has been found that 5-deoxyneamine and 6-deoxyneamine have excellent antimicrobial activities, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 730,396, filed Oct. 7, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,082.